


gotta free 'em all

by nattoki



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattoki/pseuds/nattoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there are Pokemon and revolutionaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gotta free 'em all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hamstr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamstr/gifts).



" _Combeferre._ "

"Hold on, give me five more minutes..."

(Enjolras is distressed because he wants Combeferre's attention but Combeferre is a little lost in his research at the moment)

 

I have this image of a very serene Professor Combeferre who is quite fond of emotional and outspoken Enjolras. Enjolras relies on Combeferre and trusts him implicitly, and always feels a little lost when Combeferre isn't there.

Even though Combeferre can't travel with Enjolras, Enjolras always flies with his Charizard back to Combeferre's lab for Sunday brunch. They talk politics and about new developments in the world of Pokemon research, and Combeferre makes sure Enjolras is taking care of himself. (It was worse when Enjolras was just starting out, and was traveling all over to battle Gym leaders and train his Pokemon. Plus, there was that little debacle with Team Rocket... it's better now that Enjolras is a trainer of some standing and therefore has more stability.) 

**Author's Note:**

> For hamstr-- whose work I enjoy greatly.
> 
> I had a lot of fun drawing Enjolras in Ash's outfit and Combeferre in Professor Oak's. I hope you like it!


End file.
